<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is there somewhere by cutmyluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653468">Is there somewhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutmyluv/pseuds/cutmyluv'>cutmyluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, SpideyPoolWeek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutmyluv/pseuds/cutmyluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter just wanted to rest, but Wade spoils his plans and realizes something he was avoiding feeling.</p><p>Or where Peter finds out he's in love with Wade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is there somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being at a formal party isn't that bad, is it?</p><p>You just have to be well dressed and smell good with some perfume. Peter had no brand, he had no choice but to put on a perfume with the Iron Man theme that May had given him as a child.</p><p>So there he was.</p><p>He was outside the building looking at the glass doors. You could see many people in fancy clothes, tables, food and live music that was played softly.</p><p>He swallowed saliva and opened the two automatic doors, finally giving him access to be inside and feel a lavender scent.</p><p>He looked with his gaze at the companion he would have that night, for him he was in that place. At first he didn't want to go, but Wade was telling him they'd have a good time and that he couldn't leave him alone on something important.</p><p>Because it was a party about the marriage of one of his cousins, which Wade didn't really know at all but was still invited along with his family. Peter didn't know why he was there if he wasn't close, he knew them and greeted them, but he never spent too much time with them.</p><p>"Peter!" Wade came running from the left side of the room, had a smile and raised his hand so the chestnut man could see it.</p><p>Being by his side, he wrapped him in a hug and Peter had to reciprocating.</p><p>"Thank you for coming"</p><p>"I came by obligation, not because I wanted to" Gave him a crooked smile but Wade just smiled funny.</p><p>Peter admitted the other one didn't look bad. He had a suit that looked good on his worked body, the trousers did justice to his turned legs and in his hair were made small locks, a sign that he hasn't been still in place.</p><p>"I'd like to keep talking, but my mom says I have to talk to the others in the family" Rolled his eyes and Peter laughed at his expression.</p><p>"Where should I be?" He put his hands in his trouser bags and looked at him raising his eyebrows.</p><p>Wade seemed to be wondering for a few seconds, until he replied that he could take his place at the table where he was. He pointed the place at him and patted him on the back before he left.</p><p>Upon reaching where he indicated, Peter had to greet Wade's family members with a smile and give the named man's mom a little kiss on the cheek.</p><p>As an hour passed the music changed to a more moving one (without leaving the classic), causing many to leave their places and go to the center of the table to dance. He saw many couples, some children or just some making a fool of themselves with their steps.</p><p>The truth felt a little bored, he was just drinking from his wine and talking from time to time.</p><p>He looked for Wade with his gaze, hoping that Wade would come and get him out of there, although he could do it, but the simple fact of living with unknown people made him nervous.</p><p>He could find him talking to some, moved his hands dramatically and laughed slightly, made small gestures when someone had something and smiled.</p><p>Peter stayed to see him longer, to such an extent that Wade's mom had to touch his shoulder to turn around with her and listen to her.</p><p>"If you want you can go talk to the others, you don't have to sit here with us" She smiled at him and Peter gestured back.</p><p>He got up from the chair and started walking insecurely, was in the circle of people and heard them laugh, chatting in a loud tone and occasionally pushing him. He didn't do anything to stop it, he looked at them fast, but his sight was kept on the ground.</p><p>The music changed again, but this time it went to another genre, thus leaving the classic. He looked up and looked around. He was in the middle of the track, causing him to be imprisoned by those around him, more people had joined.</p><p>Seeing many, he felt that the air was lacking, his breathing began to become more accelerated, and his eyes desperately sought a gap to come out. He started pushing people slightly, releasing a<em> "</em><em>Excuse</em> <em>me</em><em>", "</em><em>I</em> <em>need</em> <em>to</em> <em>pass</em><em>"</em></p><p>His chest felt pressed, he felt the suit cling to his body and that just made his desperation increase. Having already left, he didn't seen an improvement and see that the place was closed, made him feel worse.</p><p>He saw a door next to where the musicians were, went fast and opened it, seeing some stairs and a sign that it was to reach the roof. Without much thought, he ran up through them, taking off his coat and tied it to his waist with his sleeves, he felt his heart accelerate but in a way he made his brain react little by little.</p><p>When he arrived, he found another door, opened it, and saw the roof. He parted his lips, taking in the air he had lacked. He went to the place walking quickly, hearing his shoes hit the pavement.</p><p>Before reaching the end, he decided to sit on the floor looking at his hands and catching his breath. He ran his right hand through his hair, tousling it in the process. He began to regulate his breathing, closed his eyes and little by little he began to regain consciousness, finally listening to the noise of the cars and the bustle of the street. He opened his eyes realizing that it was already night, the tall buildings were illuminated, seeing many windows with yellow or white light.</p><p>He looked up at the sky, wanting to find a star, but failing in his search. The sky was always the same, being black. He knew that if he wanted to see even a flash, he had to go to a field outside the visual pollution of New York.</p><p>Perhaps it took fifteen minutes or more for him to hear the door open.</p><p>"Hey Petey-pay"</p><p>Peter turned back, finding Wade, he had taken off his jacket, he only had his white shirt and the first two buttons unbuttoned, accompanying him with his sleeves up, showing off his arms.</p><p>The taller one approached him, sat down in the shape of a butterfly and sighed. Peter glanced at him.</p><p>"I was looking for you because I wanted to dance to a song with you, but I couldn't find you. So I asked some acquaintances about you describing you physically and they said<em> 'Oh </em><em>yeah</em><em>, he </em><em>went</em> <em>up</em> <em>to</em> <em>the</em> <em>roof</em><em>, he </em><em>looked</em> <em>sweaty</em><em>"</em></p><p>The brunette felt his cheeks heat up, he thought that no one had seen him and when he found out that it wasn't like that, it made him feel ashamed.</p><p>"Was it...Was it the anxiety?" He asked cautiously, looked at him worriedly, and had the urge to take his hand.</p><p>"Yes" He passed his left hand over the back of his neck and scratched it.</p><p>"That's why I told you I didn't know whether to come, you know how I am with closed places"</p><p>Wade nodded still looking at him, licked his lips and looked straight ahead.</p><p>"Sorry"</p><p>"It's okay, Wade, it's nobody's fault"</p><p>The two of them were silent for a few seconds, just feeling the air and seeing the blue flashes of some buildings</p><p>"What song did you want us to dance to?"</p><p>Wade looked away, saw him for a second, and returned him to where he was before.</p><p>"One from Nicky Minaj"</p><p>Peter laughed and pushed him a little, causing the other to laugh too.</p><p>"You know? If I get married, I want my wedding to be more cheerful and not as boring as this one"</p><p>The brunette looked at him with a sideways smile, wondering what the boy would look like in a more formal way and whoever was at the altar with someone.</p><p>Wade kept talking about something about his family, he told him that he met a few but he did not like them so well, so he decided to leave them and better go with the ones he knew better.</p><p>"I was looking for you for that too"</p><p>Peter raised an eyebrow doubtfully.</p><p>"To introduce me?"</p><p>"No, it's that...The truth is that you are the only one I know in the whole place. I didn't want to be alone and you being here makes me feel calm"</p><p>Peter stared at him for a while, smiled at him, and shook his head.</p><p>"Sometimes, just sometimes I may not hate you"</p><p>Wade tapped him on the ribs.</p><p>"I know you love me, as much as I love you"</p><p>The two still looked at each other with a smile, but being like this for a long time, nervously removed them and returned their eyes to the landscape.</p><p>Peter felt like he was shivering, it wasn't cold but oh no, he knew what that pressure in his chest meant, like his heart was going to jump out and that strange swirl in his stomach. He wanted to think that some food had hurt him, but he hadn't had a bite in the long term. What he felt was worse than vomit.</p><p>After failed relationships, what guaranteed him that it could turn out well this time?</p><p>Would he play with his destiny for one person?</p><p>The pressure in his chest increased more because he didn't want to admit it out loud, much less inside. To his bad luck (or perhaps good luck) his eyes started to itch, he couldn't longer see clearly and when he blinked, a tear fell from his right eye.</p><p>Wade was going to say something to him to break the silence, but looking at Peter he noticed his head lowered and his nose slightly red, watching as he hastily wiped away his tears.</p><p>"Pete?"</p><p>He placed his hand on the other's, caressed it a little and Peter looked up.</p><p>"What have you got? Is something bothering you?" He saw him worried, wanting to tell him so he could solve it, he didn't like to see it that way. A boy as pretty as him hurt to see with sadness in his eyes.</p><p>Peter felt the touch on his hand, it was soft, like he didn't want to break it. Seeing the face on Wade's right side be illuminated by the lights and the serene look he had, only made his jaw clench and the pain in his chest grow, thus releasing more tears.</p><p>"Hug me" He commanded with his broken voice, barely taking the little strength he had to feel it more.</p><p>Wade blinked a bit confused, but removed his hand and then walked over to him, wrapped his arms around him and ran his right hand over his brown hair, stroking it in the process. Peter rested his right cheek on Wade's shoulder, to keep seeing the city and something to keep him in reality.</p><p>They did not feel uncomfortable, they had been friends for four years, but when they reached the last one, something changed in their relationship and the touch of hands, looks and smiles, began to mean something more. Something that Peter did not want to admit from that time.</p><p>Peter no longer shed tears, his eyes went dry and he let himself be carried away by Wade's caresses. So, with a little fear, he wrapped his arms around the other's waist, feeling Wade position himself better and they were closer.</p><p>Peter allowed himself to be mentally admitted and a wave of electricity rushed up his spine.</p><p><em>"I </em><em>didn't</em><em> mean </em><em>to</em> <em>fall</em> <em>in</em> <em>love</em> <em>tonight</em><em>"</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>